


Close Your Eyes!

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Spoilers, super special agent lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: An ask request for my blog @lokiiwood.“It was worth it,” he suddenly murmured.“Oh, Saeyoung…”“I just missed you and don’t want you ever thinking I don’t at any moment.”Your breath hitched as you took in the sight of your husband’s warm face, his golden eyes desperate for your approval. “I love you so much,” you whispered, quickly encouraging him to continue his string of kisses with a gentle hand pressing on his head. He obliged, hands running down your arms as he sunk into you.





	Close Your Eyes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adriana_Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/gifts).



As you stepped onto the welcome mat, another gust of wind ruffled the hem of your long jacket. Your hands stuffed themselves further into the warmth of the pockets as you waited for the chilly intrusion to pass you so you could take out your key. You sighed. The seasons had changed so quickly – _too_ quickly. Your happy anticipations of crunchy autumn leaves, hot cocoa, and new scarves had frozen over into murky-colored snow and puddles on the sidewalk and your scarves were delivered too late. Now, they hang new and useless in your closet, too thin for the brisk air.

The wind was gone, you fished out the key deep in your pocket and hurriedly stuffed it inside the knob. The electronic keypad had also become useless, too frozen to function properly most of the time. There were too many apartment attendants with broken heaters for the neighborhood to care about replacements.

Shoving open the door with the ice around its hinges, you shivered as you stumbled inside and closed it behind you. You peeled your long boots off, careful not to get your socks wet, and went about undressing yourself before you noticed it – a warm glow coming from your room. Your husband shouldn’t even be home for another day, but it wasn’t like him to not inform you if he was coming home early. Timidly, you took out your phone and hovered the speed dial. If an assailant were here – residue from the Agency – then the only person nearby who could help you was Vanderwood, not the police.

“MC?”

You relaxed. The flirtatious sound of your husband was warm enough to shake off the leftover specs of snow that dusted your body. You smiled and rushed to your doorway, only to find the light snatched away as the door closed in your face.

“Saeyoung, what are you up to?” you pouted. You just wanted to lay down and mourn the harsh winter, not play around!

“I have a surprise for you,” he laughed from the other side of the door.

“Don’t surprises require the door to be open?” You glanced back at the kitchen, mind already racing with how you might ‘surprise’ him back. A pie to the face maybe? Swapping out his toothpaste?

“Yes, they do. But I’m ready now, close your eyes.”

You hummed as you considered it, before shrugging. “Fine.”

The door creaked open and you could feel the light flood onto your face again, but squeezed your eyes tighter. The strong arms of your lover wrapped around your waist as you felt him peck happy kisses around your neck. He led you forward, pushing against your back as you heard your feet crunch below. You felt his bare chest and felt a tinge of jealousy – he must be warm.

“Did you put leaves in here?”

“Relax,” he murmured, his smile apparent on his kissing lips. “And take this off!”

You shrugged off your jacket and waited, hearing him crunch across your bedroom floor and dash back to wrap you up in a hug. Startled, your eyes shot open to meet his grinning gaze.

“No! Eyes closed!”

“You surprised me!”

You shoved them back and groaned, letting him pick you up and gently place you on the bed.

“Okay, you can look!”

You blinked your eyes open to see your husband straddling you, his grin growing bigger as you peered up at him.

“What are you up to?” you giggled, reaching a hand to stroke his cheek. He tilted his head to kiss at your fingers, then slowly trailed his lips down to your wrist.

“Saeyou-ng,” you drawled out, feeling a blush begin to heat your cheeks.

“We never got to enjoy the fall, so I brought it to you.”

Confused, you sat up to look around your chamber and gasped. Fall decorations and wood-printed wallpaper hung around the room, complete with actual leaves strewn across the floor and fake trees propped up with real apples attached to them. It was a lot to take in, your shock surely apparent on your gaping mouth.

“Saeyoung, this must’ve taken all day, I-“

You were cut off with his lips pressing into yours. You sighed into him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and feeling his warmth radiate into you. Small giggles escaped your mouth and were quickly followed by your husband’s, building up together until the kissing became hard.

“It was worth it,” he suddenly murmured.

“Oh, Saeyoung…”

“I just missed you and don’t want you ever thinking I don’t at any moment.”

Your breath hitched as you took in the sight of your husband’s warm face, his golden eyes desperate for your approval. “I love you so much,” you whispered, quickly encouraging him to continue his string of kisses with a gentle hand pressing on his head. He obliged, hands running down your arms as he sunk into you.

It continued for a long time, the heated press of his lights becoming lighter before you started giggling. “Did you do all this and expect just kissing?” you teased, tugging at his shirt, a mischievous smile curling up your lips.

“I can’t say I’d be upset if anything more happened,” he hummed, his grin matching yours.

The fevered dance of experienced husband and wife made what should’ve been an intricate affair take mere seconds. He tugged up your top as you shoved down his pants. In practiced movements, your arms switched to remove the rest, lips still hot before they were back to devouring each other. His skin seared into yours until you weren’t sure where your bodies began or ended. All you knew was that you loved your husband with every fiber of your being, your hunger for him never satiated, impossibly growing with time. You gasped for air and Saeyoung took the opportunity to bite at your neck, making you hiss but moan with the mix of pleasure and pain.

“More,” you gasped.

“M-more?” he laughed, leaning back to shoot you a look of amusement.

“Make up for you leaving,” you giggled, nails digging into his arms.

“Yeeeeahh?” he laughed again, eyes roving hungrily over your body. “And how do I do that?”

“Rough.”

He licked his lips at that but said nothing further. Suddenly, Saeyoung sat up and hopped out of the bed, motioning for you to stay before he ran back to the closet, the crunch of leaves following his every movement.

“Alright, close your eyes.”

You laughed. “ _Again_?”

“Yes, _again_!”

You exaggerated your groan as you laid back down, hands covering your face in what you knew was a failed attempt to appear annoyed.

“You trust me, hm?” he spoke to you, the crunch of leaves getting closer.

“If you ask me that again I’m going to throw away your computer!”

You felt Saeyoung’s silent laughter as it made the bed bounce. “You were supposed to ask me ‘Why’ not threaten me. So mean.”

You didn’t respond, instead, sticking out your tongue and waiting excitedly for whatever your husband had planned for you.

Wet hands began to massage around your thighs and you hummed.

“Oh!”

Now you understood. Everywhere he touched began to heat up exponentially – was this that ‘heating' lube you tried in the past? You couldn't tell. The feeling was similar but far stranger than you remembered.

“Saeyoung?”

“How does it feel?”

“Weird…”

“Is it bad?”

“No…”

“Alright. And how about this?”

His breath was cool in comparison to your legs, and he pressed his lips gently to your inner thigh. Your leg jerked up immediately. What? It was just a brush of his lips on your skin but it felt like he’d dragged them across your clit with how sensitive they made you feel.

“Oh, dangerous,” he giggled. You sat up, completely forgetting about closing your eyes in your concern.

“Love, you look absolutely delicious right now.”

“What is that stuff?” you stammered, looking around for the bottle – the culprit. But you didn’t see it, and you were prevented from looking for it when Saeyoung traced a finger down your leg that made you cry out.

Saeyoung’s eyes widened in glee upon your reaction and he did it again.

“Saeyoung!”

“Yes?” he teased, not stopping his gentle touches that made your sex throb.

“What is it?”

“Just something I picked up for you.”

You mouth gaped at him, but it was the only movement you could properly do as he touched you. His beautiful eyes sharpened and he pushed his hand down harder on your legs. You moaned louder, a mix of surprise and absolute pleasure. Heat traveled straight to your sex, and you didn’t have to look to know you had to be soaking the sheet beneath you.

“Now I remember a certain someone wanted it rough. I don’t go back on my word you know.”

Saeyoung stopped his torture long enough to give you a sloppy kiss, one hand reaching around your head to tilt your face and the other wrapping around your waist to lift you on his lap. You whimpered with the contact but slowly ground into his hard-on, letting your natural lubricant spread over your husband's erection.

His hand tightened its hold in your hair as he deepened the kiss, moving in the same rhythm as you and making you groan into his mouth as the mysterious liquid intensified the simple motions. Sensing that you were ready, he gestured his head and smiled in that sweet way that made you feel safe. You slowly began to slide down his member and sighed, feeling yourself be filled and ultimately reunited. Saeyoung’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the comfort of your warm folds, hands still holding you securely.

“I love you so much,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” you giggled.

“But you asked for me to be rough,” he sighed, opening his eyes and making a pouting face at you.

“Yeah?”

“So now I have to do this.”

His hand reached behind him under the sheet and he brought out a small, pink, and unmarked bottle.

“More?”

He grinned, popping out just a drop on his fingertip before reaching and rubbing it on your neck.

Uh oh.

Saeyoung tossed the bottle back, massaging the strange liquid into your skin before it began to heat up again.

“That should do it.”

Saeyoung slowly began to pump and you grunted each time your heated legs brushed against him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you struggled to keep your eyes locked on his. He grinned and kissed your lips briefly before whispering, “Don’t hold back.”

His hands tightened on your waist as he buried his lips on your neck. Just the touch of him was enough to send shudders down your spine. He opened his mouth and a single lick made you cry and stop moving on his lap.

Whatever that liquid was made everything an erogenous zone. With this, it felt like he was making love to you and still sucking your clit at the same time. This had to be _illegal_.

Already, you felt ready to cum. Saeyoung thrust faster, harder and rougher just like you requested, but your mind was blank. Waves of pleasure coursed through three completely different places – your sex, your legs, your neck. Saeyoung gently bit down on your neck and you cried out. It was too much.

You came faster than you had in years, whimpering as you tightened around him. Your husband gasped, not stopping his rough pace that made you bounce on his lap even though you knew you were squeezing around him.

Moaning your name, he placed a tender kiss to your cheek before continuing to suck at the sensitive skin on your neck. This couldn’t last – you were going to cum again, sooner than later.

But you had an idea.

Barely able to lift your arm, you took it away from your husband’s neck and grabbed the bottle, flipping it open and struggling to squirt another drop on your fingers.

You shrugged him away and he gazed at you curiously, stopping his thrusts and opening his mouth to ask before his lips were smeared with the liquid.

“Mm?!”

Saeyoung’s eyes widened and he glanced down at the opened bottle on the bed.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

You rushed your lips to him, feeling the liquid coat both of your mouths until they too were heating up.

Saeyoung sharply pulled back as if it stung and panted. “That feels…really good.”

“Don’t tell me you tried something on me without testing it.”

He chuckled and rubbed his thumbs gently into your sides. “I would never do that. I just mean…this feels even better, with you.”

“Oh, Saeyoung…”

You gently pressed another kiss to him but it made you both moan instead of being sweet like anticipated. Both of your laughter faded as you moved in again, craving each other's lips more than you needed a reprieve from the intensity. Saeyoung pumped lightly, his arms squeezing around your entire torso now as he struggled to keep his composure. With your lips sending pulses of pleasures through you, you no longer needed to be so rough.

With a sigh, you felt yourself break again, your body shivering as it released its second orgasm. Saeyoung followed immediately, gasping hotly as he came under you. Your name rushed out of his mouth, and it continued to flow until his seed was completely spent.

“Great Buddha…”

Even the simple huff of air made your lips tingle.

“That was,” you sighed, “ _amazing_.”

“As it turns out, ‘just kissing’ is fine,” he giggled, hesitating his lips over yours before deciding to press it to your cheek instead.

You bit your lip and moved your hands to cup his cheeks.

“It always was, my love. Welcome home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiggle waggle get straddled


End file.
